


L'amore è strano

by HeyPotterhead



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing in the Rain, Returning Home, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Biochemist, bucky and jemma i cannot, they're too cute i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyPotterhead/pseuds/HeyPotterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles about my favorite ship because I love drabbles and Winter Biochemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... It just happened. Enjoy!

They were sitting on a bench at Central Park that day, enjoying their day off underneath the bright sky and embracing the warm summer heat when the sky began to pour heavily all of a sudden. 

"I can't believe this," Jemma muttered. "The forecast said it was going to be sunny all day."

"Technically, it  _is_  sunny. Cheer up, Jem. Rain is nice," Bucky said, taking her hand before getting up. "Come on, we should find a place to stay for a while." 

"Ugh, great." Jemma scoffed, standing up and running a hand through her soaked yellow summer dress. "Now I'm wet." 

Bucky raised a brow at her. 

"Not  _that_  kind of wet! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, James." 

"I can't." He grinned. "Besides, you will be  _that_  kind of wet once we get back." 

Jemma gasped, playfully hitting his arm. "I can't believe you sometimes." 

"But you love me, anyway," he said, wrapping a hand around her waist and looking down at her. 

"I wonder why." Jemma rolled her eyes but a smile crept upon her face. Bucky tucked a strand of wet hair gently behind her ear before placing his lips on hers. Her hands slithered up his chest and tugged at his collar, pulling him in. They smiled, kissing despite the rain that was pouring down on them, soaking their hair, their clothes, their skin.  

"Get a room!" An elderly lady yelled, walking past them. 

They both pulled away and muttered their apologies (they were pretty sure she couldn't hear it), watching as the lady in the gray pair of track suit holding an umbrella walk away until she was out of sight, before cracking into a laugh. 

"Let's go home," Bucky said, taking Jemma's hand in his as they started to walk.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky comes home, Jemma is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this winter biochemist goodness :D

The past seven days had been tough. They were on a mission to take over and destroy a Hydra base in eastern Europe and things didn't go as planned. It wasn't exactly a joyride, but in the end they had completed their mission and were now heading home. 

Bucky sat on one of the seats inside the Quinjet, looking at the small picture in his hand of him and Jemma that he always kept in his bag because he wasn't dumb enough to keep it in his pocket on missions. It was a picture of them at Stark and Potts's wedding. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and his around her waist, smiling at the camera that Lewis held in her hands. Out of all the pictures that were taken that day, this one was his favorite.

He sighed. How he had missed her.

It took a while for him to actually admit that he had feelings for her, but he eventually did and he was happy to say it was the best thing he did. They were happy. Sure, they fight sometimes (actually, they fight a lot; the make up sex that would ensue was totally worth it, though) but in the end they knew they belong to each other.

"All right, guys. We're here," Barton said, getting off the pilot's seat and heading for the now open ramp. Bucky quickly got up and grabbed his duffel bag, excited to be back.

He was even more excited to see the brunette who was now running towards him, and suddenly, everyone around them didn't matter.

"James!" Jemma cried, jumping on him.

Bucky quickly dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair, reveling in her warmth. Yep, he definitely missed her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as soon as she broke away from the hug, running her hands all over him to check for injuries.

"I'm fine, Jemma. Really," he assured her, taking her right hand from his arm and kissing it. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she said, kissing him on the corner of his mouth. "Now let's get going. I have hot Chinese take out waiting for us."

"How exciting." He chuckled. But really, Bucky had grown to love Chinese food ever since he started working for SHIELD. Jemma introduced him to it on their first date.

"Indeed." She leaned up, tiptoeing until her soft lips brushed faintly against his earlobe, whispering, "especially after you find out what desert is..."

Bucky's eyes widened in surprise and anticipation. Jemma smiled deviously at him before turning around and walking away from him.

This woman was definitely going to be the death of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? By the way, I also take prompts and requests so if you have any, feel free to send them in!


End file.
